


Sea Gate Chronicles

by pharika (horrorterrific)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Adventure, Eldrazi, M/M, Mystery, Zendikar, more soon! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorterrific/pseuds/pharika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jori is an adventurer with an eye for treasure, and Anowon is an archaeologist obsessed with Eldrazi. After a coup throws Anowon from his relatively cushy life in Malakir and into the Bala Ged Expeditionary House, he and Jori quickly rise to the top and get the attention of the prestigious Lighthouse at Sea Gate. </p>
<p>In Progress!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Gate Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this during 2014 and never got around to starting the second chapter, but I've been missing Zendikar lately and want to get to work on this project. It's going to be an adventure mystery with some gay stuff. Please let me know what you think! Also, I think I temporarily broke the formatting. Whoops.

  
      Maeri stared at her brother with an intense pout. She knew that he could be as stubborn as an elf under duress, but even he sometimes cracked under her willl.  
  
     "I'm not going. I hate the theater," he said.  
  
     "You haven't been in ages, how would you know if you like it or not?" Maeri asked.  
  
     "It's barbaric," her brother sighed. He dramatically turned away and cracked open an ancient book.  
   
     "It's art! It's our culture! If you keep yourself locked in here, Anowon, you're going to forget who you--"  
  
     "I know who I am, thank you. When the uptown actors stop slaughtering slaves for fun and put on a play about actual history, I'll go to the theater with you," Anowon said.  
  
     Another young man knocked softly on the open door and leaned against the frame. "With all this melodrama, you two should start your own theater," he said.  
  
     "Kalitas, don't tell me you're going to this farce," Anowon sighed.  
  
     "I am, and so should you. We were invited personally by the Kalastrians, and if you refuse it might send the wrong message," said Kalitas.  
  
     "We were only invited so Drana can flaunt her money in front of us lowly gutter rats. I have more important things to do," said Anowon.  
  
     "Fine, stay here. I'll tell you all about it when we get back, in gruesome detail," said Maeri.  
  
     "If you must! I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself more without me there," Anowon said, exasperated. Maeri gave him an affectionate smile and left the study with their elder brother.  
  
     Anowon scanned the page of his book to find where he was before being interrupted. Reading these ancient documents was so much more important than any foolish play at the theater. Kalitas and Maeri would probably be bored out of their minds, and come home to complain about how awfully ostentatious nobles are. Compared to uptown nobillity, the three children of House Ghet could barely be considered a nobles themsevles. House Ghet was the largest clan in the city, but controlled the smallest territory and was all but excluded from Malakir politics. Anowon knew his siblings dreamed of bigger things, but as the second daughter and third son of the bloodchief, by order of inheritance, they would never be anything more than footnotes. He flipped a page in his book and a tiny sprite flew out and nearly went up his nose. He laughed and caught it between is fingers. These little creations were manifestations of mana created by ancient mages eons ago, and Anowon had only ever read about them. That one had been trapped in the book for so long spoke to how old the tome was, and how resilient mana constructs can be. He eagerly dropped the quivering blue mass into a jar. The purpose of creating sprites was lost to the ages, but seeing one in person, Anowon noticed a similarity to the mana amulets sold by taskmages. Perhaps, he thought with excitement, he could find out how to use the sprite to augment his spellcasting abilities.  
  
     Leaving the sprite fluttering on the shelf, he dropped the old book, a few lockpicks, and a skin of wine into his grungy satchel. Maeri and Kalitas didn't know it, but he would be right behind them during their evening uptown.        
     While the theater was a pointless waste of life and money, and a relatively new cultural phenomenon, the defensible Kalastria palace at the center of Malakir also housed the ancient catacombs. The catacombs were more of a library than a tomb, and as the records, bones, and even memories of the ancient vampires were stored there, it was always guarded by Drana's elite. So, naturally, breaking in would be child's play.  
  
     Anowon had to stretch after sitting down for so long but the exciting prospect of stealing more books made him feel a hundred years younger. He looked around to make sure he didn't forget anything he needed, and then crept out into the dark hallway. All the servants and guards expected him to have gone out with his siblings and had either gone to another part of the house or taken the evening to slack off. Somehow, a single dedicated servant was still doing his job and waved Anowon over as he tried to sneak past.  
  
     "Sir! I have a message for you!" the servant said. He was a little sweaty and Anowon could hear his heart pounding, but his even breaths meant he hadn't been running. He was obviously nervous or scared.  
  
     "It's going to have to wait," said Anowon, "My study is locked, but you can write it down and leave it outside for when I return."  
  
     "Your father send me to get you. He's with a visitor and needs to see you immediately," the servant explained.  
  
     "Who is so important that I'm supposed to drop everything to go welcome them, all of a sudden?" said Anowon.  
  
     "She was hooded and didn't say her name. But she's here to see you, not Tenihas."  
  
     Anowon felt all the weight that had been lifted by sneaking out return to his shoulders. "I should go, then. Make sure there's a guest room relatively clean."  
  
     "There's something else," said the servant. He put a tense hand on Anowons shoulder and looked around.  
  
     "Something is strange, I know. It's so quiet," Anowon said.  
  
     "This woman appears while everyone is gone but you and Tenihas. The timing is too perfect to be a coincidence. I'm worried what will happen if you go up there," said the servant.  
  
     "If she's an assassin, I'm more worried about Kalitas and Maeri. Send someone to watch them. And don't forget to prepare the guest room."  
  
     The servant nodded and turned to go track down one of the slacking guards. Anowon shoved his thief's gear behind a statue, keeping only his blade and a few grenades, and dragged his feet back upstairs so he could get this over with. At the very top of the main stairs was the Bloodchief's wing of the estate. Anowon knocked loudly on the parlor door and the enchanted knob twisted and opened inward.  
  
     "Oh, that's very clever. Did Anowon design that?" said the visitor, gesturing toward the runes on the door. She had removed her cape and hood, revealing exquisite clothes and makeup and fluttering carapaces on her back.  
  
     "Of course. He designed most of our doors. Anowon, please come in and sit down," said Tenihas. He looked a little plain next to the ornate Kalastrian, but still wore the ceremonial icons that announced his house and rank. Anowon, obviously, hadn't put on any fancy capes or carapaces to sneak into the catacombs.  
  
     "Tenihas tells me that you're talented with creating doors and locks, as well as dismantling them," said the noblewoman.  
  
     Anowon shook her hand and sat across from her and his father. "I study wards and talismans in my spare time. It's just a hobby."  
  
     "Anowon, do you remember Lady Drana?" said Tenihas.  
  
     "Oh--I..." Anowon said. He'd met Drana a few times, but she had always been a larger-than-life figure under layers and layers of face paint and headdresses. This woman was obviously well-dressed, but he wouldn't have immediately guessed that she was the richest person on Zendikar. Anowon felt his blood run a little colder as he considered that Kalastria's Bloodchief was the most threatening advocate of dissolving House Ghet as a noble clan. "I'm not sure what to say."  
  
     "You don't need to say anything," said Drana. "I'm here to give you a warning, and then we leave."  
  
     "This sounds more like a threat," said Anowon, glancing at Tenihas for a signal.  
  
     "Lady Drana is a clairvoyant. I believe what she says is important for you to hear," said Tenihas.  
  
     "You're a clairvoyant, as well--"  
  
     “I didn’t ask for you to speak," said Tenihas.  
  
     Drana chuckled. "He's only trying to help," she said.  
  
     Anowon cleared his throat. He hadn't meant to embarrass his father, but elder vampires always seemed to goad him into acting childish. “Father, Maeri and Kalitas are on their way to Kalastria District on a personal invitation from Lady Drana. I only wonder why she would decide to visit now, after having called all your children away."  
  
     “What we’ve been trying to tell you is that Kalastria didn’t send that invitation. What do you think about this, Anowon?” asked Tenihas.  
  
     “That…. it isn’t good,” said Anowon.  
  
     “To say the least!” Drana chirped. “Child, I came here because I had a vision of a coup that has already been set in motion. Tenihas and I have both seen the chaos it will cause. Leave, quickly, and stop it."  
  
     “Father, do you know who is after them? I don't understand what is happening,” asked Anowon.  
  
     “I suspect House Emevera. Drana believes whoever is orchestrating this is working with assassins from inside our own clan. Our first priority is bringing Maeri and Kalitas back alive, but if you find those responsible, bring them to me breathing,” Tenihas ordered.  
  
     Anowon nodded gravely. “I’ll hold back, if I can."  
  
     “And I’m going with you. If you so much as think of breaking into my catacombs again, I’ll skin you and make a pair of shoes,” Drana said.  
  
     Tenihas didn’t seem to object and Anowon assumed that if they didn’t have more important problems, Tenihas might skin him himself for trying to sneak out.  
  
     “We're losing time,” said Drana. She grabbed Anowon by the waist and nearly tossed him out the window as she leapt into the night air. They landed, softly, and Anowon staggered to his feet.  
  
     “We have stairs!”  
  
     "Irrelevant," said Drana. She ran confidently through the twisting downtown streets despite never having visited their part of the city on foot, at least in Anowon's memory. Had she been spying on their mansion?  
  
     "Why have you taken a sudden interest in my family?" Anowon asked.  
  
     "I don't give a damn about your family, but I want this assassin caught. I won't allow this to continue in my city unauthorized," she said flippantly.  
  
     "I'm blown away by your compassion. Last time I checked, this part of the city was still ours," asked Anowon.  
  
     They rounded a corner into a crowded square, attracting strange glares as they shoved aside the commoners. Drana furrowed her brows in deep thought. "Do you remember when Tenihas first brought you to the city? You were just a child, as eager to win Tenihas's affection as impress your future political rivals."  
  
     "I don't see how my personal relationships are at all your business or relevant to the situation," Anowon huffed. Malakir was not a small city and though sprinting the length of it was inconsequential for the elder Bloodchief, Anowon was beginning to realize how out of shape he was.  
  
     "The night before Tenihas announced his new heir, I had a vision of our city in ruins. Our fragile peace fell apart at the hands of a traitor. When I asked Tenihas about it, he'd had the same one, and it's precisely why he decided to name a new heir," Drana explained  
  
     "Is this the best time?"  
  
     "Yes! The vision was about Tenihas's first heir. We both knew the only way to prevent that future. He left the city and returned with a new heir the next day."  
  
     "What does this have to do with Kalitas? You could speak to him for half an hour and know how strongly he feels about protecting my clan,” said Anowon  
  
     "I don't doubt his _loyalty_ ," Drana sniffed, as if her meaning was obvious, "I doubt his _sanity_. Come now, we still have time to prevent disaster." With a mixture of mental magic and her intimidating appearance, she parted the uptown crowd like beads rolling across a table.  
  
     Between the physical exertion and the questions flooding his mind, Anowon's head felt like it was going to crack open. Kalitas was the definition of zealous. He could be reckless, but that was what Maeri's tempered wisdom was for. And Maeri--she was beginning to show signs of clairvoyance. If anything were going to go wrong tonight, wouldn't she be warned? Deeper and more disturbing questions began to bubble to the surface of Anowon's mind and he tried to clear his thoughts while they ran towards the theater district.  
  
     "How do we know..." Anowon inhaled deeply and tried to steady his voice, "that Maeri and Kalitas made it to the theater? What if they were sidetracked, or chased by something, and are on the other side of the city by now?"  
  
     "Remembered how to speak, did you? I can sense them, close by. Smell them, really," Drana explained. She stopped, and grabbed Anowon by the collar.  
  
     "I hear it," Anowon said. There was definitely a commotion happening somewhere past his vision...not yet screams, but shocked yells and cries. Drana was already rushing into the theater. As they ran towards the locus of the panic, people were running in the other direction. From a hallway that led to the ballrooms. From a private meeting room. From Kalitas, carrying the bloody remains of his sister.  
  
     "Oh!" Anowon yelled, disgusted.  
  
     Drana stepped forward. Her iridescent faux wings fluttered as she squared her shoulders. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
     "I could ask you the same thing!" Kalitas shouted. Some of the fleeing nobles turned, their curiosity overcoming their fear of the impending conflict.  
  
     "Is Maeri dead?" Anowon was surprised at how calm he sounded. He wasn't calm.  
  
     "Assassins came for us after _Drana_ invited us here, personally. And you refused to come--and now show up with _her_!" Kalitas observed.  
  
     "Stop your barking. Whoever did this," Drana narrowed her eyes and her glare bore into Kalitas, "still lives, I assume. They weren't mine, but I want to know who this killer is! And quickly!" She grabbed an onlooker by the shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
     "My lady?" The nobleman was bound by law to obey her but feared that she might just need a target for her anger.  
  
     "Alert the guard. No one leaves. I want--"  
  
     Anowon cut her off. "Hold on! If this assassin is still out there, and wants Kalitas and my sister dead, chances are they are going to go after my father. I need to get back to Ghet District. And I need to, uh, bring Maeri back." He glanced at the limp body Kalitas was delicately holding. The weight of losing his best friend hadn't hit yet, but when it did, it would hit hard.  
  
     "This is outrageous! She knows who is responsible--" This time Kalitas was cut off by a wave and a bit of magic from Drana that zipped his lips.  
  
     "You're the one they want, I'm sure. The catalyst for catastrophe is your death, Anowon," Drana explained.  
  
     "I don't care about the 'catastrophe.' If you don't think protecting my father is important, then I don't care what you think, either," Anowon said.  
  
     "How could you possibly make it back through the city in time? You barely got here without collapsing," Drana scoffed.  
  
     "I know a faster way back to my district. Incredibly fast, actually. But you won't like it," said Anowon.  
  
     Drana exhaled. "Oh?"  
  
     "Through the catacombs."


End file.
